FF IN MY DREAM SUNGMINCHA EUN JI ONESHOOT SUPER JUNIOR
by jejewon
Summary: Mengidamkan seseorang yang kita idolakan merupakan sebuah kesenangan tersendiri. Selalu merasa ingin bertemu. Jika kita sudah bertemu, kita merasa bahagia. Dan selalu tak menginginkan sebuah perpisahan . Tapi, ketika perpisahan itu harus datang, kita merasa sakit. merasa bahwa kita bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuknya CHA EUNJI
G_ELFanfiction_7

In My Dream

Author : jjong

Title: In My Dream

Cast: Cha Eun Ji

Lee Sung Min (Super Junior)

Genre: romance, songfic, AU, OOC

Disclaimer: Jjong meminjam nama cast hanya untuk kepentingan semata tanpa ada maksud lain. Lee sungmin milik Tuhan YME , Sment, dan family. Tapi alur cerita ini sepenuhnya milik Jjong.

Mengidamkan seseorang yang kita idolakan merupakan sebuah kesenangan tersendiri. Selalu merasa ingin bertemu. Jika kita sudah bertemu, kita merasa bahagia. Dan selalu tak menginginkan sebuah perpisahan ketika kita sudah bertemu. Tapi, ketika perpisahan itu harus datang, kita merasa sakit. merasa bahwa kita bukanlah sesuatu yang baik untuknya.

 **Cha Eunji, stalker Lee Sungmin.**

Annyeong ... perkenalkan namaku Cha Eunji. Aku seorang ELF sejak 3 tahun yang lalu dan Aku seorang penguntit dari Lee sungmin, Biasku di Super Junior. Ya ... aku seorang Pumkin ^^ . omong-omong, aku menjadi stalkernya sudah lumayan lama, sejak 7 bulan yang lalu. Mungkin bisa dibilang aku ini orang yang kurang kerjaan. Tapi, itulah hobiku. Menguntit Lee Sungmin kemanapun ia pergi. Sekolah? Oh! Aku hampir lulusan SMA 1 tahun yang lalu dan aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk melanjutkan ke Universitas. Kalian tau kenapa? Sekolah itu membuat kepalaku sakit.

Siang ini, aku seperti biasa, mengikuti biasku. Walaupun ini sedikit merepotkan karena harus selalu menjaga jarak dengannya, toh aku menikmatinya. Hhh ... sebenarnya apa yang aku fikirkan? Siang bolong begini memakai hoodie tebal dan masker. Sungguh membuat kulitku hampir mengelupas karena kepanasan.

 **Lee Sungmin, Personil Super junior.**

aku sedang berdiri di atap gedung sebuah stasiun televisi, tempat grup kami syuting hari ini. Ini adalah salah satu hal favoritku untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Menikmati hembusan angin dan pemandangan kota Seoul.

Aku melirik kembali melalui ekor mataku. Hhh ... dasar anak kurang kerjaan! Buat apa sih, dia menjadi penguntitku? Buang-buang waktu saja. Sanpai aku melakukan hal yang tak bergunu pun dia mengikutiku. Ck!

 **Atap gedung MBS channel.**

Sungmin membalikkan badannya dan pada saat itu juga Eunji langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok. Perlahan namja berkemeja putih itu mendekati tempat persembunyian itu.

`"Apa yang kau lakukan, cantik?" tanya Sungmin lembut. Tapi itu cukup membuat seorang Cha Eunji terlonjak kaget dan pada detik berikutnya dia telah bersiap untuk melarikan diri. Tapi bukankah keberuntungan selalu memihak kepada orang lain? Sungmin lebih dulu menahan lengannya.

"mianhae ..." ucap gadis itu sambil beranjak pergi. Dan Lee Sungmin tetap menahan lengan itu, membuat gadis itu tak bisa pergi. Sungmin membawa Eunji ke tepi atap dan melepaskan genggamannya, kemudian menyandarkan lengannya di tembok pembatas. Sedangkan Eunki terlihat gugup. Bukankah seharusnya dia bahagia?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat itu?" Sungmin bertanya sembil mengedarkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di depannya.

"A-anio ..." Eunji menunduk. Duh! Dia ingin lari sekarang!

Sungmin menoleh kearah Eunji, kemudian tersenyum manis. "Apa kau tidak merasa panas di cuaca panas seperti ini memakai hoodie dan masker, heum?"

Eunji mengerat ujung hoodienya kuat-kuat. Dia merasa ingin kabur saja.

"Jangan terlalu gugup begitu. Santai saja. Coba kau buka hoodie dan maskermu, pasti kau akan merasa lebih baik." Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Andwaeya ..." Eunji hanya mampu menggumam.

Sungmin beranjak mendekati Eunji, "Kenapa? Apa kau takut panas? Atau mungkin ... kau malu padaku?" dia mulai menggoda gadis itu. tangannya terulur ke masker Eunji, hendak melepaskannya. "Tak perlu malu, Eunji-ya ..."

Eunji terbelalak dan mendongakkan wajahnya. "Kau tau namaku?"

"Mana mungkin aku tidak tau. Kau itu stalker sejatiku, right? Kau sudah 7 bulan membuang waktumu untuk menguntitku. Jadi, mana mungkin aku tak mengenalmu." Sungmin berhasil melepas hoodie dan masker Eunji. "Nah, bagaimana? Lebih segar, bukan?"

Gadis itu hanya bisa gelagapan melihat Sungmin memberikan perhatian dan senyum semanis itu padanya. Tapi, detik berikutnya, senyum namja itu hilang dan diganti dengan tatapan serius. Dia menatap lekat wajah Eunji, membuat gadis itu seolah-olah tak ingin melewatkan waktu barang sedetikppun. Tapi ... lama-lama Eunji merasa risih juga di tatapi seperti itu oleh Biasnya. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa dia harus memutuskan kontak mata mereka terlebih dulu.

"a ... m-maafkan-"

"Kenapa kau menjadi stalkerku, hm?" tanya Sungmin, memotong perkataan Eunji. "Apa kau terlalu mengagumiku?" lanjutnya. "Seharusnya kau tak perlu menghabiskan waktumu dengan menguntitku. Itu hanya akan membuang waktumu . apa kau mengerti, Eunji?"

"N-ne ... arrasseo ..." cicit gadis itu sembil menunduk.

"Aku tau maksudmu. Kau hanya ingin selalu dekat dengan idolamu. Tapi, kau juga harus mengingat hidupmu ... kau tidak akan selamanya bahagia hanya dengan menjadi penguntitku ... kau paham , kan, Eunji-ya?" Eunji mengangguk. Senyum manis kembali terlukis di bibir shape-M itu. "Bagus. aku juga menghargai perasaanmu padaku."

Eunji mendongak, menatap foxy itu dengan polos.

"Ah ... jangan menatapku dengan mata seperti itu. Aku tau tentang dirimu, karena aku membaca semua surat yang kau kirimkan untukku ..." Sungmin mengibas sebelah tangannya, mencoba untuk tidak terlalu konyol dengan ucapannya barusan.

"K-kau membaca surat-suratku dan ..." ucapan Eunji menggantung. Dia tidak yakin untuk mengucapkannya.

"Dan puisimu. Kufikir ... itu puisi yang menarik. Kau selalu menulis _u're danhobak girl, Eunji_ di akhir catatanmu. Benarkan?"

"Eng ... t-tapi, itu bukan-"

"Aku percaya padamu." Sungmin kembali memotong ucapan gadis itu. maniknya mengamati sosok gadis yang ada di depannya. Benarkah dia memiliki fans sepertinya?

"M-maaf ... aku harus pergi." Ucap singkat Eunji, kemudian beranjak pergi, dan lagi-lagi Biasnya menahan langkahnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Apa kau ingin menghindariku? Sekarang aku sudah berada ada di depanmu. Apa kau akan pergi beditu saja?" Sungmin meraih kedua pundak Eunji dan mengguncangnya pelan, mencoba membuat gadis itu menatapnya. Tapi gadis itu tetap membuang tatapannya.

Eunji merasakan maniknya mulai bisa ditahan lagi, air matanya menetes dari kedua matanya. Dia menunduk dalam-dalam, "M-maaf ..." dia sungguh tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

"Maaf? Untuk apa?" Sungmin meraih dagu Eunji dan mendongakkan wajah gadis itu untuk menatapnya. "Kenapa kau menangis, heum?"

"Maafkan aku, hiks!" tangannya menghapus kasar air matanya. Kepalanya menggeleng kasar, bersikeras untuk menahan air matanya supaya berhenti keluar. Tapi terap saja tidak bisa.

"Sssttt ... uljimara." Sungmin merengkuh tubuh Eunji ke dalam pelukannya. "Jangan menangis, oke? Dan berhenti katakan maaf untuk hal yang tidak kumengerti."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memenuhi janji itu" Isak Eunji. Tangan kecilnya mengerat kemeja bagian belakang tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Kau tak perlu memenuhi janjimu." Dia merenggangkan pelukannya, menatap manik gadis yang ada di pelukannya. "Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu mengucapkannya. Karena aku yang akan mengucapkannya padamu."

Eunji semakin bingung dengan apa yang di katakan Sungmin. Dia belum mengerti.

"Saranghae, Cha Eunji."

Kali ini mata Eunji berbinar. Tapi dia cukup sadar, dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Dia tidak boleh egois. Belum tentu ucapan Sungmin itu tulus, bukan karena terpaksa. Bisa saja itu hanya untuk menghiburnya yang sedang cengeng. "Maaf, tapi, aku tidak bisa, oppa." Air mata kembali merebak keluar dari matanya, dan dengan cepat ia hapus dengan kasar, kemudian membalikkan badan dan pergi dari hadapan Biasnya. Kali ini dia harus bisa pergi dari tempat ini.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah kaki mungil itu berlari, Sungmin kembali mengejarnya dan menahannya. "Kenapa kau mencoba pergi?"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa dengan cinta ini ..."'

"Tapi kenapa? Apa kau sudah menemukan yang lebih sempurna dariku? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintai oppa lagi?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu. hanya saja aku akan menjadi egois kalau aku malah tersenyum dengan ungkapan itu." suaranya terasa tercekat. Dia masih mengizinkan dirinya untuk menangis di hadapan biasnya, tapi dia menahan mati-matian untuk tidak memecahkan tangisannya di hadapan Biasnya.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa?"

"Karena aku merasa tidak pantas dengan semuanya. Bisa Mencintaimu saja aku sudah merasa lebih dari cukup. Aku tidak pernah meminta kau untuk membalas perasaan seorang fans sepertiku. "

"Jadi, apa aku salah kalau aku jatuh cinta dengan fans-ku sendiri? Apa aku salah kalau aku mencintai fans sepertimu?" Foxy itu kembali menatap sosok yang ada di depannya. Apa kesalahan besar jika dia mencintai penggemarnya sendiri? Bukankah seharusnya dia senang? Tapi kenapa gadis itu malah menangis dan menolaknya?

Eunji terdiam. Maniknya membalas tatapan manik rubah itu. "Karena aku ... berbeda jauh dengan dirimu ... aku tidak pantas untuk berpasangan dengan namja publik sepertimu. Dan aku, bukan seperti gadis ideal yang kau cari."

Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eunji, dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Apa aku terlalu tidak pantas untukmu sekalipun aku mencintaimu dengan tulus?"

Eunji tersentak dengan ucapan itu, dia mengalihkan maniknya ke manik Sungmin. "Karena setidaknya aku cukup sadar, siapa dirimu dan siapa diriku." Air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Dia benci jika dia harus menangis ketika dia bertemu dengan idolanya!

"Kau adalah teman hidupku," Tangan Sungmin terangkat menyentuh wajah mungil itu, "dan jika kau masih tidak percaya, apakah seorang idola akan melakukan hal ini kepada fans-nya selain jika dia mencintai orang itu?"

CHUP!

Kedua manik Eunji terbelalak, dia kaget atas apa yang sedang di lakukan Sungmin padanya. Namja itu ... menciumnya.

 _Bila kupeluk dirimu, kau menghilang ... air mataku jatuh dan bantalku menjadi basah ..._

 **Cha Eunji, him love.**

"hh! Hh! Hh!" aku terbangun dengan nafas tersengal. Ternyata itu mimpi. Aku memimpikan hal itu lagi, Sungmin oppa datang lagi ke dalam mimpiku. Ini sudah yang ke-3 kalinya. Aku tidak tahan lagi jika harus seperti ini terus!

Aku kembali menangis. Di setiap malam, aku memimpikan hal yang sama. Di mana ketika aku pertama kali berbincang panjang dengan Lee Sungmin, idolaku, yang sekarang telah menjadi tunanganku. Dan di setiap kali aku terbangun, aku akan selalu menangis, seperti sekarang. Ya ... setiap pagi seperti inilah cintaku.

 **Apartement 7th floor, room number 708**

Eunji kembali memimpikan hal yang sama. Mimpi yang selalu membuatnya merasa semakin terpuruk dalam kesedihan. Mimpi yang selalu mengingatkannya pada kejadian satu tahun yang lalu, saat dia pertama kali menjadi kekasih dari seorang Lee Sungmin. Tapi semua kebahagiaan yang dia alami selama ini harus kembali ia telan kembali. Sejak kejadian tragis 4 hari yang lalu. Tuhan memisahkan mereka berdua dalam kecelakaan hebat 2 hari sebelum hari pernikahan mereka. Hari yang nyaris sempurna, jika saja Lee Sungmin tidak di ambil tuhan. Dia tak akan kembali lagi ke sisi kekasihnya. Selamanya.

Sudah 3 hari ini Eunji mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Tak sekalipun dia keluar dari kamarnya. Selalu menyendiri, melamun, dan menangis tanpa sebab. Selalu terngiang dengan sosok kekasihnya. Adakah yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini semua?

"Oppa, neo odiga? Aku takut ..." cicit Eunji di pojokan kamar sambil terduduk memeluk kedua lututnya. "Kenapa kau tak pernah kembali?! Kau berjanji akan menikahiku! Tapi kenapa kau malah pergi?! Hiks!" jeritnya. Dia tidak pernah mengira ini akan kembali padanya. Jika saja dia bisa menduganya jauh lebih awal, mungkin dia memilih untuk tidak pernah menerima cinta Sungmin. Ini menyakitkan. Dan jauh menyakitkan untuk Lee Sungmin.

Tokk tokk tokk!

"Cha Eunji-ya! Ayo kita sarapan! Buka pintunya, Eunji! Lihatlah! Sungmin sudah menunggumu sejak lama di meja makan!" suara Leeteuk terdengar dari luar kamar Eunji. Semenjak Sungmin meninggal, Super Junior sering datang kerumahnya untuk menghiburnya. Beberaapa kali mencoba membujuk Eunji untuk keluar, tapi tetap saja tak berhasil.

"Sungmin oppa?" gumamnya, "Tidak! Kalian bohong! Sungmin oppa sedang bersamaku di sini!" Eunji berteriak membabi buta. Hanya kalimat ini yang selalu ia ucapkan jika dibujuk untuk keluar dengan alasan Sungmin sedang menunggunya di luar.

"Tapi Eunji-"

"Berhenti menggangguku dengan Sungmin oppa!" jetitan Eunji memotong ucapan Leeteuk. Mereka sudah beberapa kali mencoba untuk mendobrak paksa pintu kamar gadis itu, tapi dia selalu saja mengancam.

"Oppa ... kumohon kembali. Hiks! Apa kau tak merindukanku? Aku kehilanganmu, oppa! Kenapa kau sejahat ini?!" tangan kurusnya memukul-mukul figura Sungmin yang sedang di genggamnya. "Arggh!" Eunji kembali menjerit. Dia beranjak lalu membanting figura itu. dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung, kakinya melangkah ke kamar mandi dan berhenti di depan cermin wastafel dan bercermin. Mengamati pantulan dirinya.

"Apa aku kurang cantik untukmu?" lirihnya, masih menangis. "Aku kan dulu sudah bilang kalau aku tidak pantas denganmu! Tapi kau tetap memaksa!" tubuhnya merosot dan terduduk di bawah shower yang mengalirkan air dingin. "Aku ini cantik kan? Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku?!" dia membiarkan air dingin itu membasahi tubuhnya yang sudah semakin kurus.

"Oppa ... deorawatda! Aku lelah jika harus seperti ini selamanya ... jemput aku dan bawa aku bersamamu, oppa." Tubuhnya mulai menggigil. "Oppa! Kau mendengarku, kan? Kembali dan bawa aku bersamamu!"

 _Aku tak bisa lakukan apapun. Akankah kita bersama lagi? Andai aku bisa kembali tertidur , andai itu terjadi ... semuanya menjadi buram, namun, bayangmu mengapa semakin jelas?_

 **Kim Yesung, always loving her.**

"Kau itu bodoh, Eunji-ya! Kau bodoh! Kenapa kau lebih memilih dengannya?! Aku di sini mencintaimu. Tapi kau lebih memilih Lee Sungmin yang sudah meninggal!" isakku di depan pusara seseorang yang diam-diam aku cintai. Ya, dia adalah Cha Eunji. Orang yang sama-sama di cintai Sungmin. "Kau rela terguyur air shower demi ingin menyusulnya? Kau bodoh!"

Kemarin siang Eunji di temukan oleh kami di kamar mandi dengan keadaan tersiram air shower, dan saat itu, dia sudah meninggal. Mungkin untuk ukuran orang yang sangat kehilangan hal itu bukanlah hal buruk. Tapi, buat apa melarikan diri dengan cara bunuh diri jika di sisinya ada orang yang tersakiti? Eunji-ya! Aku tersakiti karena kau meninggalkanku ...

"Semoga kau bertemu dengannya, dan bahagia bersamanya di sana. Saranghae, Eunji-ya ... maaf Sungmin-ah, aku diam-diam mencintai gadismu dan tak bisa menjaganya." Aku menghapus kasar air mataku dan tersenyum miris. Mungkin inilah jalan takdir mereka. Kemudian aku beranjak dari mekam ini dan pergi kembali ke dorm.

 _Andai aku bisa melihatmu lagi, andai aku bisa melakukannya lagi, andai kau kembali ... andai kau bisa tertidur di sisiku lagi, oppa ... ssatu kali saja, aku harap agar tak pernah terbangun._

 _Andai aku bisa kembali tertidur ..._

 **The END ^^**


End file.
